Aerial Silk
by DewdropLotus
Summary: It was a circus performance so mesmerizing, that Allen almost couldn't believe it was where he finally found Kanda. AllenxKanda


**Aerial Silk**

The last place he'd ever expected to find him...

The last place in the **universe** he'd ever expected him to be, in fact…

But sure enough, Allen's eyes fell over the familiar body. The dark hair was pulled back like usual. His arrogant stance was just as he remembered it. It was_ tantalizing _and_ seductive._ So seductive. This…this way he found him didn't staunch that alluring air one little bit.

Not at all.

Actually….it made it so much worse. Allen could practically _feel_ his blood racing through each individual artery…capillary…and coming back through his heart via veins. His nerves were slowly lighting on fire. It was blazing through him like the very flames that circled the stage that the alluring man was within.

Next to him was an older woman.

She was also a familiar face.

And the last person anyone would have expected that man to follow. The ex-general was standing proudly, her whip glinting as she cracked it for show. The animals circled them, performing in their own right. They looked extravagant, glistening hotly under the lights.

"Is that…?" The voice next to him breathed his own question.

"Yeah, that's Klaud Nine."

"…And Yuu…"

_I…found him…And he's…_

They watched, blending into the crowd of the circus. The lights, the animals, the performers…all overwhelming. None of them, however, were more overwhelming to Allen's senses—and sanity—than the lithe form of Kanda Yuu.

Along with two other performers, he had taken to a choreographed act. Allen identified one of the other performers as an ex-Finder. The other one looked familiar too, but he couldn't really see her as well. He was too entranced; watching Kanda's body lift, twisting and wrapping in the violet silk suspended from the high ceiling of the circus stadium.

"It's called Aerial Silk." The redhead next to him remarked in awe. "The only thing keeping them from falling is the fabric and their own physical strength."

Allen already knew this, but his mind couldn't focus enough to tell his friend that. Suddenly, it made sense why Kanda would choose something like this as his direction in life after they had all parted ways. At the height he was acting at, he was….quite literally…dancing with death. And doing it…

So…

Very…

Erotically.

The man's hands let free of the fabric and his body bent backwards, timing remarkably well with the other performers. Allen didn't even notice how he himself had leaned a little closer. He didn't even notice how his hands were on the railing in front of him. The light nearly sparkled in his eyes and all he could see was that fierce, dangerous…oh so delectably delicious body, contorting into poses that should be _illegal!_ And he did it with that air of superiority that made him stand out amongst his fellow performers.

Allen would have never, ever, _ever_, expected him to show himself up for a public response. But, he wasn't surprised that—when he did—he did it so well that he almost had Allen hypnotized.

The black fabric of his attire clung to his body; tapered with embellishments of gold and purple just seem to make him look like a strange exotic creature that existed in other, more glorious, worlds.

He heard the crowd's collective voice rise when that body suddenly took a dive.

He dropped.

Plummeting expertly closer.

Allen inched forward, his heart nearly pressing into his throat.

Without failure, the agile form collected itself and simply hung from the fabric—placed just before Klaud. She circled him, her whip snapping and encircling his wrist. Seemingly without effort, he lifted his body back up the fabric—lifting her with him, by the whip itself. Her fingers retained the strong hold on the handle and she submitted to the subsequent move. He flipped her with his arms, holding himself in a horizontal position by his legs alone—wrapped in the fabric. Her legs managed to entangle the fabric, coexisting with his legs and the whip dropped in a perfect loop. The dance seemed to begin.

"You know….Allen."

"Yeah…Lavi?"

"I'm not gay…But…"

"Yeah. I know."

All eyes were lost on the alluring pair. Klaud was carefully maneuvered, by Kanda's strong hands. He may have been a pretty man; but with his hands nearly wrapped around her waist, he looked masculine. Dominating. Sensual and exciting. Allen wasn't even jealous of the way he seemed to move like some kind of sexual deviant with Klaud. Their bodies were so well attuned to the movement that they made it look as simple as walking.

Kanda took her hand in his own and swung her down, hanging them upside down and releasing her to the passing animal below. Her feet planted firmly to the large elephant and they continued to circle the ring, while the three aerial performers continued their synchronized _dance._

And that's all Allen could describe it as.

Shivers passed down his spine while he watched the man arch his back and slowly descend once more.

For just a brief second, he connected eyes with the dark-haired performer. Without mistake, he saw the flash of recognition. The smile that crept along the suspended man's face made him tense in his seat, fingers gripping the railing so hard he thought he might break something.

_Kanda _

_Kanda_

_Kanda._

_You are toxic. Poisoning me. I can't…look…away. _

The way he descended was fluid and graceful, yet, it was a complete dictatorship of the audience. He commanded the attention and he walked it off with a nothing less than perfected superiority. The two performers and he were a wave of glorious presentation.

One last glance.

And Allen was done for.

Those dark eyes met with his again as the performer made his exit, leaving from the main stage. It was a seductive, captivating…._come hither_ look. And it worked. Allen suddenly stood from his seat and wiggled passed Lavi, fleeing before he could even hear the protests. His feet carried him as fast as they could carry him to the exit of the tent.

He nearly tripped over himself in his haste to catch the man who had just managed to enthrall every part of his mind.

Step after step.

His heart beating in his chest.

So hard.

He thought he would die.

The cool air hit him, yet…he was completely unaffected when he realized the other man met him half way; standing before him, looking painfully—_painfully_—delicious. The faint paint on his face brought out his Asian features in a near perfect accent. The red shadows around his eyes just made him look untamable. The black stars—dotted with gold—over his cheek were flattering to an unbelievable degree.

"Long time no see, beansprout." A smug grin inched along that extravagantly decorated visage. The way his teeth showed along his smile just oozed his sense of confidence.

_Jump him._

_Jump him._

_Do it now!_

"It has been, hasn't it?" He nearly choked.

"What a _coincidence_, that you'd be in my vicinity." With a sway that nearly made Allen buckle, Kanda moved up to him. The gap between them had nearly vanished. "There's always an opening for an experienced performer. Nine likes ostentatious _clowns._"

"Is _that _so?"

The space between them barely existed by this point. Kanda's face was nearly covering Allen's. The aura of pure sexuality fluttering between them was almost enough to start sparks. "That's so."

"I'm going to need a _private performance_, so I can see if I could possibly work with you."

"I might be able to accommodate your outrageous requests."

_I told you we'd meet again if it was meant to be._ Oh, it was meant to be. Allen would make certain. He wouldn't let the bastard slip through his fingers this time. The younger man said if he ever found him again, he was his. In their individual quests to find themselves, they ended up finding each other again…in the last place he would have actually thought…

_…I really love the circus. _

**The End**

* * *

><p><em>AN: _**_As of 11/30/12 this has been fully edited._**

_Written while listening to Circus, by Britney Spears._

_Please review. I don't usually ask, but I'd like to know what you think! _


End file.
